Petroleum availability has become one of the main concerns of the current era. Petroleum consumption during the past decade has increased exponentially, while only few of new oilfields and other sources have been discovered. In fact, according to the annual estimations of the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States (CIA, 2013), it is predicted that with current resources, society will run out of petroleum in less than 50 years. This known scarcity has created the need to develop renewable energy resources.